Nine Out of Ten
by sauskegirl15
Summary: One night when Sakura, homeless, wandered in the snow, she met him. He was elegant and cursed a lot. Yet, when she finds out that she only has ten months to live, he offers to take care of her but only for nine of those ten. HidanxSakura hidasaku
1. Chapter 1

"I'm alone…" Those were the only words Haruno, Sakura could mumble to herself as she sat huddled in a damp corner at the end of an alleyway. She couldn't help but notice her pitiful appearance, her once pink hair that had a gentle softness to it, was now coarse with a few painful knots woven through. Her clothes were covered in grime that had accumulated from sleeping on the streets night after night.

Many people passed Sakura every day, and to her relief ignored her. Although the occasional person might strike up a conversation, asking about the weather and babbling on about current events, the cliché stuff as she would call it. Sakura rarely paid attention to what they were saying and in the unlikely event that they would offer her a place to stay for the night, her immediate answer would be no.

She didn't want to go through the same experience twice and she certainly didn't want to meet another _him_.

Sakura leaned her head back against the cold cement wall letting her thoughts drift back to the day she met _him_. He was elegant, yet cursed more than anyone she had ever heard before, and as if he couldn't get any odder it turned out that he was part of a worldwide known band. When she met him, her entire life had flipped upside down into something she never wanted.

_And it all began ten months earlier…_

Sakura kicked the soda can in front of her sending in clanking down the sidewalk and then falling off the curb and into the street. Her hands were bundled inside her coffee colored jacket's pockets located directly in the front; she had found it a few days earlier sitting on top of a trash can folded neatly.

She stopped walking for a moment and stared up as few snowflakes floated down towards the right as the wind blew them.

"If you keep standing there you'll catch a fucking cold."

She lowered her head and peered over her shoulder to see a man standing behind her. She could tell by first glance that he was high upper class, just his posture and smug smile gave it away.

"What it's to you?" Sakura replied dryly, turning around to face him.

"Well your blocking the sidewalk." The man tucked his hands into his black coat pockets. She noticed that the pockets were lined with a silky red and the next thing she saw was how his silver hair which had been slicked back framed his face. Whoever this man was he was defiantly different from most people she had encountered while on the streets.

Sakura faked a yawn, "Walk around. I don't plan on moving anytime soon."

She could hear as he muttered under his breath "What the hell…" before he spoke loudly addressing her, "You're pretty interesting."

"You seem to be pretty rich."

He laughed a bit, "You could say that," taking a quick glance at his watch the man then continued, "Fuck I seriously need to get going-"

"Where?" Sakura fidgeted with the bottom of her coat, trying to keep him from leaving, she wasn't just ready for her entertainment to leave yet.

Hidan sighed, "It's none of your business…now will you fucking-"

"No." Sakura felt fine, but now she started feeling quite the opposite. It was a feeling that had been reoccurring for about a year. She had a known that she was sick with something when her body began to grow thinner and high fevers would come frequently, but Sakura didn't need doctors to question where her parents were or if she had a place to stay.

Ignoring her sickness was much easier.

"Hey are you…uh…alright?" Hidan stared at her waiting for Sakura's reply but received none as she pressed her hand to her forehead. "Fuck, answer me, will you?"

"I-I-"

Then for Sakura Haruno it all went black and the final chapters of her life started with a stranger calling 9-1-1.


	2. Chapter 2

"You've been living on the streets?"

"Kind of…"

"So do you have a name?" Hidan asked as he leaned back into the chair beside Sakura's hospital bed.

The walls in the room were completely bare and Hidan could already feel himself becoming insane by staring at the bare white walls.

Sakura turned to Hidan and mumbled incoherently. "Sakura…"

"Seriously speak the hell up dude." Hidan turned and poked the girl in the head causing her to pout slightly.

"Sa-ku-ra." She made sure that every syllable was clearly spoken. "What about you?"

"Hidan."

"Sounds familiar."

"It should." Hidan smirked.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him, before she could ask a man wearing a white coat walked into the room. Hidan could only think that the coat was perfect camouflage to blend into the surrounding walls. He hated hospitals…he hated everything about them. They screamed death and that was the one thing Hidan wanted to avoid.

"So what's the verdict?" Hidan asked.

"Well we're not sure yet."

Sakura could feel her stomach clench at the uncertainty.

"Jeez so then when will you know?"

"The test results are being analyzed it shouldn't be long."

Sakura spoke up she could feel her hands clench the bed sheet harder, "Do you have any idea what it might be?"

The doctor shook his head. "So I'll just need you to fill out some more information before we send you on your way." He then handed Sakura a clipboard with a pen. Attached was a piece of paper asking questions such as what your phone number was and where your place of residence is.

The doctor left and Sakura stared at the paper silently. She had no answer to these questions.

"Give it here."

Sakura slowly passed it to Hidan who quickly began to write down his phone number and insurance information.

"Wait you can't do that!"

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because….because…."

"Do you have anywhere else to stay? Cause to me it seems like you have nowhere to go and no one's looking for you."

"Uh…"

"So then as much as I fucking hate it you can stay with me till they figure out what the hell is wrong with you." He laughed to himself. "If I threw you back out on the streets then I'm sure you'd just collapse again on some other unlucky soul."

"But you can't pay for me!"

"Do you have money?"

"N-no."

"Then stop fucking complaining, seriously just accept generosity because learn this right now that normally I'm not a very generous person."

"Oh."

"Ugh…can you smile?"

"I can."

Silence.

"Well then fucking do it!"

Sakura groaned and made a horrible attempt to smile. Hidan cringed and decided that it was no use. Finished with the paper work he uncaringly tossed the clipboard and the pen back to Sakura who fumbled to catch the two.

"Thanks…"

"No problem, now shall get the fuck out of here?"

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

As they exited the hospital Sakura strained herself to hear what Hidan was saying into his cell phone, but before she could even catch a word he flipped the phone shut and stopped walking.

"Ease drop on someone else's conversation next time." Hidan looked at Sakura and flashed an evil smile. Sakura returned the smile sheepishly and nervously laughed. "I was just calling for the driver to pick us up."

_Oh so he was just calling the driver…_

"Driver?!"

A white limo pulled up to the curb and a brown haired teenager stepped out of the car and then opened the door for Hidan and Sakura. The teen was wearing casual ripped jeans and button down red shirt.

"Tobi drive us to the nearest mall." Hidan looked at Sakura and then back to Tobi. "As you can see she needs better clothes, preferably with less dirt."

At the last comment Sakura huffed and muttered to herself how it wasn't her fault.

Tobi tilted his head and stared at Sakura curiously, "Yep sure thing, but who is this?"

"Jeez why the hell does everybody always needs an introduction…this Tobi is Sakura she'll be staying with us."

Tobi grabbed Sakura's hand and shook it vigorously. "It's nice to meet you Sakura; I'm Hidan's best friend Tobi!"

Sakura slowly pried Tobi's hand off of hers and retreated behind Hidan.

Hidan rolled his eyes at Tobi and both he and Sakura climbed into the limo watching as Tobi shut the door.

"He's not my best friend, but let's keep that our secret."

The car began to leave the hospital and Sakura decided to sit a couple feet away from Hidan. Healthy distance as she called it.

Hidan mentally laughed as he watched in amusement as the girl would every few seconds scoot a few centimeters away from him.

"What the hell… do I smell or something?"

"What?"

"Dude you're totally moving away from me."

Sakura had no reply and instead of moving a few centimeters she scooted to the other end of the limo.

Hidan chose to ignore her rude movement. "What kind of clothes do you like?"

"Clothes?"

"What aren't girls into that kind of stuff?" Hidan waved his hand in the air. "Every girl seems to love fucking kittens and shoes."

Sakura crossed her arms. "What's wrong with kittens?"

"Everything."

"Anyways for clothes I don't really care."

"Good then I'm choosing, because I have a concert tomorrow at eight and if I'm dragging you with me you better look fucking sexy."

"Excuse me?"

Hidan shrugged, "I can't have some random girl ruining my image."

"Image? Wait did you say concert?"

"I have an amazing image and yea I did say concert."

Sakura groaned, "A little more detail please?"

"What you even said it yourself that my name was familiar."

"Yea but I still have no idea why."

"Jeez am I going to have to spell it out for you?"

Sakura nodded.

"I'm Hidan from the band Raw Sun."

She sat there frozen with shock. "You must be kidding…_the_ Raw Sun?!"

Hidan didn't even need to reply he got simple gratitude from watching Sakura's face.

In the mall Hidan first decided that they would shop for bras and underwear.

_Of course, I should have figured he was just some perverted weirdo…_ Sakura could feel her face turning beat red as Hidan decided to hand her a thong with pink feathers in the front.

Sakura absolutely hated it how people would walk by and giggle as they watched Hidan hand her more outrageous items which only added to Sakura's embarrassment. "Pick something normal weirdo." She whispered harshly.

Hidan's only response was to hand her bra that was practically see-through.

That's when Sakura had taken enough.

"I'm not a stripper!"

It took Sakura a few seconds to realize that everyone was staring at her except for one person and that was Hidan who was now looking over a selection of red thongs.

Sakura was just about to punch Hidan in the face when she saw him take out his phone which was vibrating and flip it open. Determined just by her curiosity to hear what he was saying Sakura walked over and the next few words changed her life.

"Jashin…she only has how long to live?!"


End file.
